villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolg
Bolg is an Orc warrior and one of the major antagonists in The Hobbit ''trilogy. He is the son of Azog the Defiler. He is portrayed by '''Lawrence Makoare' who also played The Witch-King of Angmar and Gothmog. History In the original book of The Hobbit, Bolg was the son of Azog the Defiler, succeeding him after his death in the Battle of Azanulbizar in TA 2799 by Dain who became Dain Ironfoot. He has resettled in the old refuge in Mount Gundabad after the kingdom of Angmar was abandoned, and apparently ruled goblins of the Misty Mountains from their capital at Mount Gundabad during the Battle of the Five Armies. Bolg ruled the northern Goblins for about 150 years and led the army of goblins, Wargs and Bats in the Battle of the Five Armies, in which he took his bodyguards with him. In the battle he was crushed by Beorn, a skin-changer who could turn into a mighty black bear. ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Bolg appears briefly in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey during the Battle of Azanulbizar, fighting Dwalin and being wounded by him. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' Bolg reappears again in the sequel and when Azog is summoned to Dol Guldur in service of their master, Bolg is sent by his father to take it from here and lead the orc pack to find and kill Thorin, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarven company. They track the Dwarves to the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood ruled by Thranduil, where the Dwarves where escaping captive thanks to Bilbo, by riding in floating barrels in the river, using the current to bring them further down river, unaware of the orc's arrival. Bolg was leading the orcs to an unguarded gate where the Dwarves where headed, but the Elves interfered again trying to stop the Dwarves. Bolg and the orcs then saw no other choice but to reveal themselves to the elves and fight them and the Dwarves. When Bolg noticed dwarf Kili trying to open the gate to help the others escape, Bolg shot him with a poisonous Morgul arrow. When they were about to finish him off, the elf warrior, Tauriel saved Kili's life a second time and Bolg ordered they kill her, giving Kili enough time to struggle his way to lift himself up, pull the lever and open the gate and escaped with his fellow comrades. Bolg orders the orcs downriver to pursue them, but the dwarves easily fight them off and escape, and are later smuggled into Lake-town, Esgaroth by a bargeman named Bard and make their way to the Lonley Mountain, but they left behind Filli, Bofur, Oin and a wounded Kili where tend to him in Bard's house. Later, Bolg and orcs sneaked into Lake-town, hot on the dwarves' trial, they break into Bard's house and attempt to kill everyone, but Tauriel and Legolas arrived just in time to save them and fought off the orcs. The orcs retreated and Bolg told them to send word to Dol Guldur that the company had reached Erebor. Legolas pursued Bolg while Tauriel healed Kili with elven magic using the weed that Bofur retrived from the pigs that was about to be eaten by them at the time. Bolg and two orcs fought Legolas while the rest of the orc pack left for Dol Guldur. Legolas cut down the two orcs and after a brawl with Bolg, Bolg fled to Dol Guldur with Legolas in pursuit. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Bolg meets up with Azog, who was now leading the armies of Dol Guldur to war with the dwarves, and informs his father of the elven army of King Thranduil arriving to meet them in combat too. Azog sends Bolg to Gundabad, where Bolg leads an army of orcs along with goblins, war-bred bats and cave trolls. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Bolg arrives later on in the battle and kills a member of Thorin's company, Kili. The elf warrior Tauriel attacks him as a result but when she is overpowered by him, Legolas saves her and fights off Bolg and ends up stabbing Bolg through the top of his head and hurling him over the cliff to his death, avenging Kili. Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Orcs Category:Leader Category:Warmonger Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Warlords Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Henchmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Scarred Villains Category:Hunters Category:Goblins Category:Riders Category:Fearmongers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Died in Disgrace